


Maintaining Motherhood Despite Fearful Baby Blues

by TheDormantYankofPeace



Category: Danger Mouse 2015
Genre: Baby, Baby Boy, Crying, F/M, Family, Fear, Health, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Innocence, Motherhood, Newborn, Pain, Romance, baby blues, lullaby, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDormantYankofPeace/pseuds/TheDormantYankofPeace
Summary: 9 months ago around the Christmas season, Shirakage Mouse, a ProChoice individual, promised Danger Mouse that she would carry the growing fetus inside of her until it's birth by next Summer. She may have given the Secret Agent a lot of Hell while he treated her like a Duchess, but remembering him begging her with his knees to the floor was worth all of this suffering...wasn't it?
Relationships: Dangermouse/OC





	Maintaining Motherhood Despite Fearful Baby Blues

**A/N: One of the Trial of Commitment Plotline stories when Shirakage Mouse bears DM’s son before their marriage. I’m sorry if my imagination can’t run a straight line, and that writing action and adventure sequences is a rarity for me to accomplish.**

**“Maintaining Motherhood Despite Fearful Baby Blues”**

The 9th month of pregnancy was tomorrow. And my due date was for August 10th. I was scared, scared to feel the pain of labor...aggravated to the edge of uncontrollable mood swings while being denied sushi, caffeine, alcohol, jacuzzis and whatever that I desperately wanted for the past 8 months already.

But if there was one important reason that drove me to keep this unborn child growing in my mouse bodied abdomen, it would have to be the mouse who sired his paternal genes into me during that magical night of passion, desire and love.

Danger Mouse had managed to soothe my latest hormonal tantrum away by holding me in his arms while we rested in bed. Exhausted from crying my eyes out, I took in his warm smile and shining eye as he stared at my sleepy face. I felt him stroke my black hair, kiss my forehead, rubbed my round abdomen with his hand, placed both hands on Said abdomen and kissed it.

“I love you, Shirakage Mouse,” he said softly. “You’re going to be an amazing mum for our son.”

I laughed lightly. “I’m afraid that my temper might scare him once he ages to be a 7 year old boy of mischief.”

DM laughed sheepishly. “😅You scared _me_ when I forgot Penfold’s birthday again while you were still 4 months into this pregnancy. I ended up buying you a hundred ice cream cakes because you refused to take your hunger cravings out on Penfold’s birthday cake.”

A joyful laugh lit up my face. “Yes, that was hilarious. He did take photos of my wrathful aura and your scared shitless face to humorously mark the occasion.”

“Ha ha. Well, it made him happy, _and_ he forgave my negligence. All’s well that ended well.” Then, Nezu-chan took my hand within his two paws and kissed it as he gazed into my blue sapphire eyes. “I’m going to be a father soon. I never knew if my own father had been present by my Mum’s side when she gave birth to me.

“But...I wish to be with you, Shirakage. I will give you the strength that you’ll need to bring Yashiromaru into this world. And you will survive this. I promise.”

I beamed at him tiredly before I fell asleep in his arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yashiromaru Mouse was born on the early morning of August 10th. Danger Mouse kept his word to me and remained present for the birth of our son.

If the Peril Medical staff from Danger HQ hadn’t been there to help deliver the baby, I’d probably would’ve died from shock, due to experiencing labor pains for the first time. The nurses and doctors kept my heart rate stable, and made sure I’d gotten plenty of rest when the battle was over.

By the time my hard work had paid off, Danger Mouse held our newborn in his arms with a tearful smile on his face. It was only after I started my maternity leave from work that I began to realize that playing “mother” was just as traumatizing as childbirth.

Coprophobia hadn’t left my human soul, even after I was reborn as a Japanese Tailed female white mouse. I remained terrified of having to change Yashiromaru’s diapers whenever I were to be alone with him. In addition to my postpartum grief, my foster cousin Jeopardy Mouse handled my son’s diapers better than me.

The only good I could do for Yashiro-Kun was hold him in my arms when he laughed or sing him to sleep whenever he cried. That, and [while smiling evilly] breastfeed him while the Narrator hastily turned the viewer’s camera away from my lactating appendages.😈

The nurses from the Peril Medical Unit helped a great deal, acting as nannies while my Husband to Be was out saving the world with Penfold. I couldn’t stop him from doing his job for Queen and Country. But I also noticed the conflict on his face whenever he’d have to leave me behind with our first child.

At the end of a long day’s mission, it was Penfold who took over Nanny duties, giving me and DM some alone time. There was no need for me to ask the caring hamster if he had a reason for playing “Uncle” to Yashiro-Kun: Avenging his forgotten birthday months ago was more than enough to never let his best friend hear the end of it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_“🎵🎶Young Herc was mortal now_

_But since he did not drink the last drop_

_He still retained his godlike strength_

_So thank his lucky star_

_“But Zeus and Hera wept_

_Because their son could never come home_

_They'd have to watch their precious baby_

_Grow up from afar_

_“Though Hades' horrid plan_

_Was hatched before Herc cut his first tooth_

_The boy grew stronger every day_

And that's the gospel truth

_“The gospel truth🎶🎵”_

Yashiro-Kun was so brave as he slept peacefully in his crib. I had just finished singing a non-babyish lullaby to him, and it still managed to help him doze off.

Danger Mouse, who was standing next to me, kissed the side of my head. “You are an amazing mum, Darling,” he whispered in my ear softly.

I half smiled as I felt his arm encircle my waist. “Our son has your bravery, Nezu-Kun. I can’t think of another explanation on how he had fallen asleep to my human alternate world’s Disney song.”

My uncertain remark earn a compassionate squeeze to my hand, signaling me to meet DM’s gaze.

“I won’t make the same mistakes that my father had unintentionally done to my mother and me,” he hushed sternly. “As long as you have me and my friends, you don’t have to worry about raising Yashiromaru alone. I want to be a father figure to him as much as I can. I swear, Shirakage Mouse, on your Grandmum’s gravestone, I will protect our family.”

I giggled quietly before we both gazed down at Yashiro-Kun. “If Kuraiyuki Oba-San were still alive, she’d order you to not teach her great grandson how to drive the Mark IV until he was 20.”

He chuckled under his breath. “Indeed, she would.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~Third P.O.V.~

Danger Mouse didn’t want to tell his Bride to Be that he had recently been given Sick Leave from Colonel K. Unfortunately, Shirakage Mouse found out about his unshakable sniffles and wet sneezes, then scolded him for pushing himself too far when saving the world.

“I’mb ndot a child, Darlindg... _snf_...” he argued pitifully as he and Shirakage laid in bed together one night. Then, leaning back on his pillow, DM pressed a fistful of tissues to his snout. A sharp hitch followed and his expression slacked.

 _“Heh... Ah-HhisSSHew! Eh...Eh’hiiTSXHhhew! Snf. Ugh._ Dammbit.”

His harsh cold sneezes triggered another sound to wail loudly from the nursery, and DM swore again. “Sorry,” he managed when he heard Shirakage groan.

“I’ll be right back,” she replied and left to calm Yashiromaru down.

Danger Mouse let out a fatigued sigh, trying not to feel as miserable as the congestion in his head. His son was barely a year old, meaning that it would take several months until he’d be ready to receive his first vaccinated shots.

The one eyed mouse agent couldn’t go near his beloved son, so long as he remained contagious with a cold. Totally lucky that he was not emotional on Squawk’s experimental empathy gas. But it still hurt his tender paternal instincts the longer he had to isolate himself from Yashiromaru.

A couple of minutes passed. The baby’s cries went quiet, and the female Japanese Tailed white mouse returned to their bedroom. Danger Mouse was lying on his right side; Shirakage kissed the top left side of his head, just above his eyepatch.

“Yashiro-Kun’s ears are now covered up with the baby sized noise cancelling headphones,” she chuckled in her tone. “He’ll be sleeping soundly for a while without any further disturbances.”

DM reached his arm up to grab ahold of her hand...her left hand that bore a beautiful engagement ring. “Why must we wait another two years before we get married?” He asked sadly. “Why wait until Yashiro-Kun reaches 2 years of age?”

Shirakage gave his hand an affectionate squeeze. “I want our son to be able to learn how to talk and watch his mother and father take center stage on the altar.”

He chuckled out a choked up light laugh. “You’re enlarging my ego every time I hear that answer from you, my Love.”

“Be a little more patient, Nezu-Kun,” she coaxed him gently in his left ear. “In a few more months, you’ll be able to play with Yashiro-Kun soon. He’s going to grow up faster before his first birthday.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Err, Chief! Yashiromaru keeps removing my glasses off me face!” An irritated Penfold complained on the sitting room’s rug; a fussy white tailed baby mouse refused to allow his Uncle to take away his new toy.

Danger Mouse happily came to his best friend’s rescue by blowing on his son’s tiny stomach. Yashiromaru squealed with laughter as the ticklish distraction caused the baby to release Penfold’s specks.

“Cor! Thanks, Chief,” the blue suited hamster said with relief. “Um, how come I haven’t seen Shirakage around the Danger flat yet today?”

DM kept his tender gaze on his bright amber eyed child while answering. “She and the other Girls popped out into town to do a bit of Brides Maid Dress shopping.” He paused to sigh dreamily. “I can’t wait to marry her, Penfold.🥰”

Yashiromaru cooed innocently, his tiny arms reaching out to touch DM’s large nose.


End file.
